


Transcendence

by paperchimes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: Thorki Valentine's Day Exchange forteckmonkywho requested:1. Human AU with blind (sweet) Loki2. Anything fluffy3. Star-gazing together after a romantic picnic





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> Thorki Valentine's Day Exchange for [teckmonky](http://teckmonky.tumblr.com) who requested:  
> 1\. Human AU with blind (sweet) Loki  
> 2\. Anything fluffy  
> 3\. Star-gazing together after a romantic picnic

It had been aeons since he had last felt this way.

With a deep sigh, Loki found himself resting his head on Thor’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of it coaxing him to accept the serenity. His fingertips barely held onto the silken blanket draped across their entwined forms. The soft heartbeat thrumming under his ear was all the reassurance he needed. A smile graced his lips.

“Loki,” was the soft whisper that drifted from his brother’s lips. “Never doubt that I love you.”

Despite the purity of that declaration, all Loki was able to muster in return was an apprehensive “I know, brother”.

Even though that would have been beyond unsatisfactory for him, Thor seemed to relish in his response, a serene silence falling between them like a stage curtain drawing closure to a tragedy. A small breeze picked up and sent waves of cool spring air across the vast fields. The stars above them seemed to twinkle in agreement. They glimmered and glistened as their reflections danced across the calm surface of the vast lake before them. Loki never took his eyes from the scene, not even once.

Hills and valleys dipped and rose, giving form to the horizon. The tall forms served as quiet barriers between the two demigods and the world beyond.

A deep exhale, from Thor this time.

“Do you suppose this moment could last, at least until dawn?”

That question, full of naiveté and sincerity, did little to waver the weight that boiled in Loki’s chest like molten lead. Deep inside, he knew the plans that were whirring into motion, the catastrophes that would soon reach their shores. But most painfully of all, Loki could vividly see the disappointment and  _regret_  that would fracture Thor’s otherwise unconditional love for him  _yet again_.

Perhaps this time round, the extent of the damage that would befall the Nine Realms would be far too much for the King of Asgard’s compassion.

He had long hardened his broken heart, but still, a small,  **foolish**  piece of him persisted to  _believe_  that all could be - and would be - alright.

“You know very well I am unable to promise that, brother,” that little piece of him answered, on behalf of the collective that did nothing - and  _could_  do nothing - to prevent the oncoming storm.

A deep sigh. “I had a feeling you would say that,” Thor’s reply was chaste. Purposeful. The tone he used had suddenly took a complete turn and by right, Loki should be feeling some form of dread by now.

But he didn’t.

There was something boiling inside Thor too and Loki knew fully well now that his righteous and lawful brother had not been completely in the dark.

“I see you may have caught wind of a rumour, brother,” he murmured with half a laugh. “Now assuming that whatever it is you have in your mind is  _true_ , what do you propose we do about it?”

“Not ‘we’,” Thor corrected, and it really should have sent warning alarms off by now, but Loki kept his apathetic gaze fixed to the horizon. “Just me.”

Electricity bloomed from Thor’s open palms and Loki  _knew he should have expected this_. The grassy fields crackled with pure energy and the sharp tang of static erupted in the air. It pierced Loki’s perception of smell, and all he could feel was pure numbness blooming across his skin. It was almost beautiful how the entire scene unfolded, unwound, dissolved into nothing. He couldn’t be too sure whether it was the world that was being melted away, or his senses that were starting to fail. Not even the trickster could recognise the magick Thor was using. Perhaps he didn’t need to, perhaps it was just better to succumb. To  _let go_.

And there it was.

He recognised this feeling.

Gravity releasing its hold on him, and there Loki was again, falling and  _falling_.

Cutting through Time and Space.

Another shooting star in the sparkling night sky.

~*~

“ _Loki?_ ”

A voice.

“ _Loki, are you alright?_ ”

Concern.

“Loki, you’d better not be pulling my leg here. Wake up.”

He felt unfamiliarity to both the speaker and the leg-pulling metaphor the faceless voice referenced. Then, reassuringly, from the darkness, sounds and smells began to fill his senses like a painter’s brush dipping into milk. Bit by bit, they offered what little insight they could to the world.

“What happened?” he found himself asking before his mind could catch up, a piercing headache assaulting his temples.

“You took a faceful of baseball is what happened,” said the voice, whose owner he now remembered as Tony. Yes, the spaces were starting to fill in now. “I took my eyes off you for one second and there you go, attracting trouble again.”

“I’m really sorry” another voice calls out from a distance, this one he vaguely recognises but not quite. Footsteps, he hears now, rushing towards them.

“Speaking of  _trouble_ ,” Tony remarked, his tonality hinting at perked interest. “Look out, my friend - though I don’t mean that literally.” Loki fought back a scoff at the badly placed joke. Trust Stark to make a joke like that to someone unable to see. The footsteps were growing closer now, and Loki took the cue to end their private exchange there.

“I’m- I’m really sorry for hitting your friend,” the guilty voice apologised, peppered with panting from what Loki presumed had been running.

“Look, pal, he’s blind, not hard of hearing, you can apologise directly to him,” Stark snapped. A pause, from both parties now.

“You’re right, I’m really sorry...” the voice tried once again, to him this time. “I’ll- I’ll pay for the doctor’s, if he needs to go.”

“I’m fine,” Loki sighed.  _Funny_ , his head didn’t hurt as much as it should. There was no throbbing, no discomfort. But to be honest, something else was starting to bother him: a deep and almost foreboding sense of déjà vu. “I- I don’t know you right?” he felt compelled to ask the stranger.

“I don’t suppose you have, but I know  _of_  you,” answered the voice. “I’m Thor.” The introduction was unexpected but not unwelcomed. “I just moved a few weeks ago, I live a three houses down from you.”

“Oh is that right?” Loki murmured. Perhaps that was why he got such an oddly familiar feeling from this stranger. He wasn’t that much of a stranger after all. “Well it’s very nice to officially meet you, Thor. I’m Loki.”

He extended his arm for a handshake.

“The pleasure is mine,” his now-neighbour returned with a smile in his voice. Before their hands touched for the greeting, a bit of static snapped between their extended fingertips and Loki was suddenly reminded of his vivid dreams of gold towers, icy plains and  _falling_.

Endlessly falling into an unforgiving void.

“Ouch, sorry about that,” Thor apologised.

Though he did not have any reason to believe so, Loki felt that there was something more to this ‘Thor’. Something dark and deep running below the surface, like a river that had frozen over but still gushed beneath the frost.

And maybe it was that profound reason why he didn’t quite accept the apology that was being offered to him.

And he had a feeling that ‘Thor’ felt it too.


End file.
